


The Twenty-Second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [22]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined

Paring: J/B - mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Re: from a discussion about whether Jim and Blair could/would have kids... 

"Oh man, Oh Jim, that is sooooo good..." 

"Mmmmm..." 

"Jim, Jim....Jim???" 

"Yes?" 

"You stopped?" 

"Well you wanted to experience parenthood - so I just heard the baby cry." 

"Jim that is so not funny....mmm better, that's nice..." 

"Oh God, Jim, you are so amazing.... and you stopped again." 

"Yeah, I think our seven year old decided to make his own breakfast..." 

"Okay already, I get the point...it was just an idea anyway, now get your fingers back where you had them....yessssss...still think we'd be good parents..." 

"Oh Jimmmm, yes, oh God, oh god....OH GOD--Where the hell are you going?" 

"Forgot, Monday night, soccer game...then a parent council meeting, oh and don't forget it's your turn to pack everyone off tomorrow morning...goodnight, I'll try to remember to kiss you if you're still awake when I get back." 

"Ellison, you are a dead man" 

"Nope, just a parent." 

Marag 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

A Day In The Life... (Or The Joys of Single Parenthood) 

_Jim pulled Blair firmly against him, relishing the feel of the smaller man's hard cock jabbing at him. Blair moaned as Jim blew softly in..._

"Mom?" 

"Ack! I mean, what Jessa? What do you need now?" 

"What are you writing?" 

"A story." 

"What's a cock?" 

"Jessa! Get back from the screen. Look, I took you to the video store and got you four tapes to watch. Why aren't you watching them?" 

"Jennah won't let me. She's watching Wonder Years." 

"Jennah! Let Jessa watch her tapes!! I got you that durn PlayStation so you'd have something to do besides bait your sister. Now go play it!" 

"Mooooom." 

"Look girls, this is my time now. I took you to the pool, I took you to the video store. I deserve a little peace and quiet. Jennah, let Jessa watch her videos!" (Now where was I??) 

_...one bejeweled ear. He gathered long, curly locks up in his hands and felt them slip along his fingers -- raw silk, smelling of the herbal shampoo, Jim inhaled deeply._

"Mom?" 

"What? What now?!" 

"If it's okay with Jessa, can we watch Sentinel?" 

"For goodness sake, yes. As long as it is okay with Jessa. It IS her turn with the VCR." 

"Hey Jess, Let's watch Dead Drop." 

_He pulled Jim..._ (Oops.) 

_He pulled Blair even closer..._ (Nah.) 

_He swooped down to..._ (Agggggh!) 

"In the Jungles of Peru..." (Oh hell. I'll go watch Dead Drop with them, put them to bed and finish this later. Jim and Blair won't mind!) 

Sentinelly yours, 

Jan 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Had to add my bit to this - we should cover all views, don't you think? 

The Teen-Aged Version 

_Gently Jim traced a line from the top of the strong shoulders in front of him to the soft swell of ..._

"Mom! I'm hungry! When's dinner?!" 

"The same time it always is." (muttered indistinctly.) 

"Mom! I'm hungry!" (that kid is going to die) 

"Then eat something, junior. Dinner's not for another couple of hours." 

_...the buttocks, taking his time and leisurely..._ (is that redundant, maybe use...) 

"There's nothing to eat! There's never nothing to eat in this house!" (read, junk food or reasonable facsimile) 

"Apples or carrots in the fridge, sherbet in the freeze, peanut butter or cheese and crackers..." (okay, now where was.. oh, yeah... buttocks...) 

"I don't want any of that! Hey, I know, give me the keys and I'll run and get something." 

(now, what was he going to do to those buttocks? Shit, well, I know what _I'd_ do..) "Aren't you grounded this week?" 

"Yeah, well, I'm just running an errand for you. Groceries, you know. That doesn't count, does it?" 

"No keys. Eat what you can find or go hungry." 

_...leisurely appreciating the view as he did. Under his finger tip, he felt the telltale flush of heat begin..._

(loud, loud crunching? Oh, kid with cereal bowl. This isn't working at all - instead of back, front?) 

_Gently Jim traced a line from one pert nipple to its companion, adorned with a silver ring, making the soft flesh pebble up from anticipation._

"Hey!" (crunch, crunch) "Whacha doing?" 

(what am I always trying to do when I'm at the computer?) "Working." 

(crunching right over shoulder) "...one pert nipple..." 

"Kid, you _do not_ want to be reading this." 

"Oh, gross, are you slashing again?! Why can't I have a normal mother like everybody else? No, God can't be that kind to me. I have to have a _writer_ (said with the scathing humiliated tones only an angst ridden teenager can manage) for a mother, and if that isn't bad enough, mine..." 

"Unless you want to be grounded until you're getting social security, junior, you had better stop right there!" 

"Okay, okay... no reason to lose it, right, I mean, I'm entitled to my opinion, and just because..." 

"Junior, (said in the weary, world is way too tiring tones only a mother can manage) I said enough." 

"ALL Right Already!" Stomping off, followed by loud, _angry_ crunching of cereal. 

_Under the sensitive pad of his finger tip he could feel the first flush of heat._

"By the way, mom, if that dude is wearing a nipple ring and even _remotely_ thinking impure thoughts, it was already standing at attention, you know?" 

"Thank you, junior.." (muttered absently as the delete key gets a workout.) "Wait a minute... how do _you_ know that!" 

(general sounds of fast feet scurrying away, followed by the heavier stomp of maternal shoes.) "JUNIOR!" 

Legion 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

oh, but Legion, think about it from the other side of the equation!  <G>

* * *

"Janette, dinner!" 

"Coming, Mom!" <Okay, do I do _this_ with the creamsicle, or should I wait until later...it's only on page four... >

"Janette, time for dinner!" 

"I said I was coming! Just a second!" <No, I think I'd better wait--how about some nice mushy bonding stuff, instead--_Blair trembled, overwhelmed by the trust Jim showed in him_...>

_knock_ _knock_ "Janette, your mother said it was dinnertime." 

<Oh shit!!---frantically searching for the off-button for the screen>

"Dad! Um, okay, sure, just a second..." <Good, he's gone, switch it back on--maybe do something with the nipple ring?>

"Janette, whatcha writing?" <Go away, Amy. Blair's not finished.> "Why are you writing about creamsicles?" 

"I was bored." <Okay--and now let's have Jim sway a little on his feet...>

"Janette, mom says it's time for dinner." <I know...maybe he should just blow _lightly_ across his skin, just a hint of sensation, maybe zone Jim out a bit so he sways nicely...hmm...yes! >

"Janette Anne Whitford, I said _now_!!"  <_Blair held the creamsicle so it just lightly brushed Jim's skin_...nah>

"Mom, she's writing, I can't get her to come!" <My sister, the traitor. But at least I'm on a roll...yes, just like that, Blair...>

"Janette, if you're writing slash again, I'm throwing the computer out the window!!! It can wait until after dinner!!" 

**"MOM!!"**

* * *

I live a tormented life. My family is _strange._ (Of course, so am I :) And yes, it turns out my dad knew anyway.  <G>

Janette 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

Stream of consciousness, not beta'd, not even spell checked. 

* * *

<click>

"Hey, I was watching that!" 

"Sorry, Chief, but I just don't want to hear any more accents." 

"Bad day at the office, dear?" <smirk>

<grumbling> "Oh, yeah, tonight's going to be fun." 

"Hey, no, Big Guy. I'm listening, I'm sympathetic..." 

"You're full of shit. You deliberately didn't come in today..." 

"Jim, Simon threatened to put me back in the hospital himself if I came in to the station before tomorrow..." 

"...because you knew that delegation of Brits was coming in..." 

"...and there's no way I'm going back there even for you..." 

"...you know I can't stand them...their accents, their attitude..." 

"...I mean, did you see my night nurse? His knuckles scraped the ground..." 

"...tea and the Beatles, that's all they're good for..." 

"...he even made a pass at me..." 

"...and one of them even made a pass at me..." 

"What?" 

"What?" 

<shared grin>

"Face it, Big Guy, we're irresistible." 

"I'm irresistible. You're cute." 

"Aw, Jim, don't bring that up again." 

"Did I mention she giggled when she said it? Here, lay back against me." 

"They all giggle. My intro class is like that scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indy can't get them to listen 'cause they're all mooning over him." 

"Except you're office is on the third floor. No easy escapes for you." 

"Who said I wanted to escape? Ouch! Jim, stop it with the hair-pulling thing." 

"Then don't try to tease me that you want a bunch of freshmen. Bright, pretty, half-my-age, female freshmen." 

"Did I hit that button a little too hard? C'mere, Big Guy, let me reassure you." 

* * *

"Hmm..." 

"Nice..." 

"You're coming in tomorrow? Help me deal with those snobs?" 

"Yeah. Will you point out which one made a pass at you?" 

"Don't think so, angel. Simon wouldn't be pleased if a member of the delegation was missing." 

"Or if one of delegation was missing his member." 

"I don't need you to protect my virtue, Sandburg." 

"It's not your virtue I'm protecting, lover, it's my honor." 

"You marathoned the Godfather movies today, didn't you?" 

"Si, il mio amore, mio cuore. Li amer sempre. Per sempre." 

"Oh, god. C'mere." 

finis 

* * *

\--credit where it's due: "Tea and the Beatles, beyond that you people are a real pain in the ass." -- Paul Reiser 

Taya 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

"<Clickity clickity clickity...>" 

"Blair? What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting, not working." 

"Shorry Jhim. But I need to finish thish." 

"What's wrong with your voice, babe?" 

"Jhim, you know I went to the dentist thish morning. I had a woot canal." 

"Ouch. Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" 

"Yesh. Help me wite an ObShenad." 

"What's an Option Ad?" 

"No. ObShenad. A short fiction peesh as penance for poshting someshing off- topic to the fiction yist." 

"Ahhh. Is this that bunch of crazed women that write about us in the sack all the time?" 

"Yesh." 

"So if I were to...kiss the back of your neck...<kiss> like this... would that be considered on-topic?" 

"I shink sho...mmmmm." 

"And then slowly <kiss> trail my lips down the <kiss> side of your neck. Meanwhile slipping my hands around to stealthily unbutton your shirt. <kiss> Peeling it back from your chest to slide down your arms. Moving my hands through the fine, dark, mat of hair on your chest, so different from my own. <kiss> Something like that?" 

"Worksh for me." 

"Then gently pinching your tight, pink nipples between thumb and forefinger. Rolling them, testing their texture. Maybe flicking the tiny glittering ring through the left one. Kinda like...this? Then skimming my hands slowly down your flat, trembling belly, delving one fingertip into the tiny, perfect, navel. Then slowly easing my fingers under the hem of your shorts to brush over your straining......" 

"<PEEEWFFFT>" 

"Whoopsh." 

"What happened?" 

"Battewy went dead on my yaptop. Shorry Jhim. I guess zhat wash yong enough anyway." 

"Good. Can we have sex now?" 

The End 

MR 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Re: "More Tales of _the_ City" 

Blair slipped quietly into the loft expecting Jim to be asleep on this Tuesday night but the flickering television suggested maybe the man was waiting for his lover. Tiptoeing to the back of the sofa, Blair was prepared to kiss Jim on the neck when he saw what was on the screen. "My god, Jim, what are you watching?" 

"I didn't hear you come in." 

"Considering that those two men don't have any clothes on -- what are you watching?" Blair stared at the screen as both men sprawled _naked_ across the bed. 

"Nice, huh, babe?" Jim continued to stare at the television. 

"Not as nice as you." Blair moved around to sit beside Jim. "Did you rent a movie?" 

"Nope. This is Showtime. 'More Tales of the City.' That's Jon and Michael Mouse. Wanna hear more?" 

The scene switched to a man and a woman. "I don't know about hearing, but I want to see more." 

Alex, who has always loved Jon and Michael Mouse 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

Re: for those who don't get U.S. News  & World Report. [June 15, 1998 pg 36] 

"This is so cool." 

Jim walked over to Blair, laid up with a casted foot. "What?" Jim looked at the magazine drift around his guide. 

"Britain has acknowledged that gays aren't an automatic security risk." 

"Huuh?" What was Blair driving at? 

"See. M-16 'has sent [its] first homosexual couple abroad.'" 

"Oh." Trust Blair, catching up on his general reading, to just latch onto things. "Let me guess. The picture got your eye." It took Jim a moment to decide that both of the 'gentlemen' in morning coats were women. "Knew a gunner that looked just like that." 

"Not really. Well, okay, so I saw the bobbies. You know, sub culturally, uniforms aren't so, well, about being charming." 

"Sub culturally?" Jim had a sinking feeling this conversation was going into a particularly strange part of the Sandburg zone. 

"You know, it really would be interesting to do a cross-cultural study of uniform use in gay subculture." 

Yep, Sandburg Zone all right. "Chief, I'm going to start supper. Okay?" 

"Sure. I could eat." 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

My apology for posting to the wrong list. 

Jim jiggled the mouse on his computer to turn off the screen saver. He opened his mail program and checked for new messages. Amongst the normal office mail was one that stuck out from Rafe. 

FWD: Date night. 

He opened it. After Rafe's added sentence: "I think this is for you." 

It was a long extremely graphic, extremely hot letter from Blair. His lover had been at the University all day and was apparently taking out a few frustrations. Blair walked in and sat beside Jim. 

"Hey, Blair." 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"Why are you sending Harlequin novels to Rafe?" 

"What? The only thing I sent today was to you. Oh, God. Jim, please don't tell me I did what I think I did." 

"Sorry, Chief, but you did." 

Blair turned instantly red. "Oh, God. What did he say? I'll bet he sent it to everyone he knows. Shit, this is so embarrassing." 

"I think he just sent it to me, Chief. He knew who it was for. So how did it happen?" 

"I sent him a bunch of stuff the other night. I guess I just got used to typing 'Rafe' into the To: line." 

"Maybe you ought to ditch the nickname file and start learning people's addresses." 

"Maybe." 

Blair looked up as Rafe passed by with a cup of coffee. He winked at Blair. "Hey, stud." 

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" 

"I don't think so, Chief." 

end 

* * *

Again, sorry for the faux pas. 

Brak 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

**OBSENAD:**

"Hey, Chief. What are you reading that's got you so hot and bothered?" 

"Jim!" 

Jim watched in amusement as his partner's jeans clad behind levitated a few centimeters from his chair at the sudden fright. As he settled again, Blair's fingers flew across the keyboard causing whatever he'd been reading to vanish in an impressive feat of HTML legerdemain. 

"Don't stroke out on me, Chief. I was just asking," Jim responded with studied nonchalance. "You asked me to remind you that you wanted to make a run to the Food Co-Op to pick up some stuff for dinner," Jim stated his reason for coming over in the first place. 

"Shoot! Yeah, I forgot. Thanks, Jim." 

Jim watched silently as Blair powered down his laptop, then headed for the door. "Hold on, Chief," Jim called after his fleeing friend. He reached into his wallet for some cash. 

"Get me a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, okay? And get whatever kind you want, 'cause you're not getting any of mine," Jim warned. 

Jim smiled complacently at the whirlwind, and slightly panicked, departure of his roommate, waiting until he heard the tell-tale start-up cough of Blair's Volvo before sliding into the vacated chair in front of the laptop. 

"Now let's just see what it was got you all juiced and ready, that you _SO_ did not want me to see, Sandburg." 

Jim chuckled softly at his impromptu impersonation of his roomy and powered up the laptop, letting _his_ fingers fly across the keyboard. He knew his partner had no real idea how computer savvy he was, and he liked it that way. Letting people underestimate him was something that had worked in his favor more than once. 

"Me heap-big crime fighter. Know nothing but criminals and police procedure," Jim grunted at the screen, laughing to himself as he dived into the web browser's sub-directory, activating the history file. He highlighted the last URL listed, pasted it into the Netsite Link field and activated it. 

He watched silently as the title, "Solider of Fortune" came up, frowning a little, worried suddenly that Blair had gotten into some sort of trouble that required the hiring of mercenaries. He relaxed as he read through the introduction, realizing that this was about some television show, and not the hiring of trained killers. 

"What the hell is "slash"? NC-17 slash at that..." Jim muttered at the screen. He read on, eyebrows slowly climbing upward as the story unfolded. After a few minutes of silent reading he finished the story and shut everything down. 

"Well." Jim stared in the direction his departing roommate had taken. "This is an interesting development." 

He rose slowly and strolled toward the door, snagging his keys out of the basket. 

"I think I just enough time to snag my fatigues and dog tags from the basement and get changed before my horny little slash reader gets back with the groceries. Maybe we can write our own live-action slash story." Closing the door behind him with a happy snap, Jim's grin took on a slightly hungry edge as he planned "Ranger-slash" scenarios in his head. 

* * *

:) 

Mick C. 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Re: The reason why MR didn't get her tapes out.... 

**"OOOWWWWW!!!"**

Jim sat bolt upright in bed, senses trained on the source of the pained cry. He heard Blair whimpering, and then the sharp metallic tang of blood met his sensitive nose. Alarmed, Jim leapt out of bed and hurried down the stairs. 

Blair was sitting at the kitchen table, clutching his left hand to his chest and rocking, surrounded by black plastic videotape cases and colorful sheets of paper. 

"Chief!" Jim said sharply, moving to his friend's side. "What happened?" His heart tightened at the sight of large tears rolling down his friend's face. 

"Hey...Blair? What is it, buddy?" 

Blair sniffled and held out his left hand. "I..c-c-cut m-m-m-myself...," he stuttered. As Jim gently took hold of the injured finger, a new wave of tears streamed down the anthropologist's face. 

"How did you do this?" Jim studied the cut. Deep, but not too long, across the tip of the thumb. Looked like Blair's hand had slipped while using an exacto knife. 

"I was c-c-cutting down the covers for my t-t-tape cases.. <sniff>...and I was hurrying so I could get to the post office in time...<whimper> and my hand slipped." Blair looked up at the wall clock and moaned in dismay. "Oh no! I'll never make it now!" He closed his eyes, letting his chin drop onto his chest. 

"Ok, ok, don't worry about it," Jim said softly, guiding Blair out of the chair and over to the kitchen sink. 

"B-b-but my friends are waiting for these tapes, Jim!" Blair squeaked through a tight throat. 

"Shhh, Chief. You'll get them out Monday, it's only two more days, right?" Jim murmured soothingly. He turned on the tap and held the sliced thumb under the cold water, watching as blood ran in a slowing stream down the drain. Blair was trembling, so Jim thought it only natural to curl one arm around his slim waist. Couldn't have the kid fainting. 

Blair leaned into Jim as the coolness of the water soothed the sting away. His friends would be so disappointed when their tapes were delayed. He was so clumsy! Why hadn't he been more careful with the knife? All thoughts were forgotten as Jim slowly raised his injured hand to his lips, and placed a tender kiss on the tip of his thumb. 

Jim watched Blair's face as he touched his lips to the wet skin. The blue eyes widened, and he could hear Blair's heart begin to race. A blast of unmistakable pheromones rampaged their way through his olfactory system, and he reeled slightly at their impact. 

Reaching into the drawer beside him, Jim pulled out the roll of gauze and tape. He cut a strip of the cottony material, and carefully twined it around the injured thumb, never taking his eyes from Blair's. When the digit was suitably swathed, he taped it off, then again raised it to his lips to kiss it. "How's that?" Jim asked softly, rubbing the hand against his cheek. "All better?" 

Blair swallowed hard, and moved his fingers to caress Jim's face. "Yeah...much better," he stammered. Then, giving into an impish temptation, he rubbed a hand across his t-shirt clad chest. "Um, Jim? I think I might have nicked myself here, when I dropped the knife." Blair brushed his fingertip over his nipple, and watched as his friend's face lit up in a knowing smile. 

"Really?" Jim growled, reaching for the hem of Blair's shirt. "Well, I'd better check it out, right? Can't let it get infected." Jim slid his hand up under the t-shirt to take the nipple between his fingertips, grinning as Blair moaned. 

"Gonna kiss it....<groan> and make it all better?" 

The End 

MR 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

**OBSENAD**

"Blair, what the hell is that song you've been humming all day?" 

"I have no idea, I heard it in the elevator this morning, and I know it from somewhere and I can't get it out of my mind." 

"Well, you're driving me nuts." 

"I'm driving myself nuts." 

"Look, try humming it again, maybe I can recognize it.' 

<Blair hums - Jim sighs and sits on the sofa>

"Jim?" 

"You know I love you, but I have just been forcibly reminded in our age difference. The song you heard on an elevator, <an elevator!> is Hush by Deep Purple - recorded before you were born - and I think I still have the album I bought myself from paper route money. I'm old, Blair, you are in love with an old man." 

<Blair bounds across the room, lands straddled on Jim's lap and kisses him for all he's worth>

"Take me to bed, old man, and I'll make you young again." 

Marag 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #22.

 


End file.
